Eyes of a vampire
by xdarkangel001x
Summary: Sanzo finds someone tht belongs to his past, but she was supose to be dead...wasn't she?


"_COME ONE KOURYOUU YOU SLOW COACH!" The young girl carried on running to the top of the hill. Her Long brown hair trailing after her, her bright Rose eyes watched a pretty blonde boy run up the hill after her. "YOU COULD AT LEAST SLOW DOWN A BIT KIERA!" _

"_NO CHANCE, C'MON KOURYOUU THE TREE IS JUST A LITTLE FURTHER!" _

_The small blonde boy known as Kouryouu sighed and carried on after the small girl. He had met Kiera in the woods 6 months ago. She had nowhere to stay so he took her back to the temple and kept her in the tool shed .Of course Master Koumyou didn't know this because girls weren't allowed in the temple. But she had become his best friend._

_They had finally reached the tall apple tree and they stared up at it for a few moments. _

"_...So how do we get up?" asked Kiera._

"_I'll give you a lift." The girl thought a second, and agreed followed by the pretty smile Kouryouu could never forget. He held out both his hands which where cupped together, and Kiera put her foot in them. Using Kouryouu's shoulder for support for her second foot she lifted herself up and sat on a branch. "Uh, i hate heights!" she said squeezing her eyes shut._

"_I know just pick a couple of apples and I'll help you down!" _

_Keira picked the two apples which were closest to her and chucked them down on the ground. Kouryouu held out his arms waiting to catch her while Kiera started to lower herself down. She stood on a small branch and it snapped sending Kiera plummeting to the ground. She landed with a thud on something soft; she opened her eyes to se she had fallen on Kouryouu. "Oh sorry Kouryouu!" she said holding out her hand. The boy took it and stood up._

The vision blurred and another vision came into sight.

"_You know you're not allowed girls in the temple!" said a tall bald man._

"_I don't care, know let her go!" The monk tightened his grip on Kiera who struggled and cried._

"_I don't think so, just because you're Koumyou's favourite doesn't mean you can break the rules!"_

"_JUST LET HER GO OR I'LL-"_

"_YOU'LL WHAT, GO RUNNING TO KOUMYOU?!" the man laughed and dragged the small screaming girl into the shed. He locked the door and Kouryouu kicked it as hard as he could. It just wouldn't budge. He started hearing screams from inside the shed and things being knocked over. Tears came pouring down the little boys face, he knew exactly what he was doing to her; these men hadn't seen a female most of their lives. He carried on beating the door within an inch of it's life, but it stood there tall and still Blocking him from saving his best friend. That was the last time he ever saw that little vampire._

**~~~***~~~**

Sanzo snapped his eyes open. Cold sweat dripped down his face; he'd been having these flashbacks for a month now. Sleepless nights, odd images and visions, and on the odd occasion he'd been told by the other three that he mumbles and shouts weird stuff in his sleep.

He missed her, he didn't even know if she was still alive after that. Then came his master's death. That was it for him; he couldn't take any more deaths. He pulled out a small piece of paper from his pocket and opened it. In wonky slightly deformed letters were the words: To _Kouryouu luv Kiera. _It was from when he had taught her how to write.

He heard a noise from outside his door and he stuffed the piece of paper back in his robe. He stared at the door and it went quiet, then he heard a thud and whispering voices, "_Hey you stupid kappa what was that for!"_

"_You were in the way you stupid chimp!"_

"_Now you're in the way!"_

"_Shut up he'll hear you, do you want a death wish!"_

"_No but you obviously do!"_

Sanzo stood up and yanked the door open. He stared at the two idiots on the floor who paused mid slap fight. "Uh...mornin' Sanzo," said Goku slowly stepping behind Gojyo. Sanzo stared at them then went to have a shower.

The two just stared at him as he walked off.

~~***~~

Jeep came to a halt and transformed back into a dragon. Gojyo cursed, Goku spat sand out, and Sanzo picked himself off the floor. The small whit dragon landed on his owner's shoulder and gave a weak "Kyuu"

"I'm sorry, Hakaryuu is to exhausted and hot t carry on, but i see a village not far ahead." Said hakkai smiling and walking off.

Goku carried on wiping sand off of his tongue, Gojyo carried on cursing and Sanzo went deep into thought...whilst swearing.

"Hakkai i'm hungry!"

"I know Goku, we'll be there soon." Replied hakkai taking a swig of water.

"Man this heat is unbearable, i just want a cold shower!"

"Yeah well, we can't all get what we want." Said Sanzo quietly. Gojyo looked at him and raised a confused eyebrow. "What's the matter monk, you're not acting right."

"What the hell you on about you perv?!"

"Ah, thas' my monk."

"I'm not your monk!"

Gojyo smiled and took out his cigarette carton only to find that they were empty. He looked over at Sanzo.

"No!" Gojyo glared at him.

"I think i preferred it when you weren't yourself!"

They carried on in silence until they reached the small village. "FINALLY!" shouted Goku running to the first restaurant he could see. "I think i better go after him, you two are coming too." Gojyo and Sanzo stared at each other, they had never been told they HAVE to go eat.

"Umm...ok" said Gojyo following them, and after a moment's hesitation, Sanzo joined them.

~~~****~~~

They had sat down at a table and over heard someone from the next table talking, _"They say the whole village has no air conditioning, something to do with a sand storm last night?"_

Sanzo crushed hit last cigarette with his fingers, anything else that's going to go wrong?!

Well, you should know by now that when you say that, then something worse does happen. Someone had started a commotion over in the corner of the restaurant. "_hey i won fair and square buddy, now pay up!" _The large man stood up.

"_And what if i don't want too!" _then the girl stood up.

"_Then I'll quite happily kick your ass!"_ The man laughed with everyone else joining in. Sanzo looked over at the girl. Her long brown hair draped over her shoulders. He met with her Pinkish eyes and they stared. Then she turned her attention back to the large man. Sanzo thought for a second...Nah, he was sure the monk had killed her. But she seemed so familiar... he snapped out of his thoughts when a strongly built man had flow over their table splitting it in half. Everyone shot up from their seats.

"Holy shit man!" said Gojyo looking over at the girl who had her fists raised. Sanzo stared at the girl. He was sure she was dead...

"Sanzo seems to have the hots for her." Sanzo shot Gojyo a death glare and pulled out the piece of paper from his sleeve.

"Should we go help her?" asked Goku.

"...i don't think she's going to need any help." Said Sanzo folding away the piece of paper. There was no mistaking those eyes.

The eyes of a vampire.


End file.
